


The Dragon and The Stag

by Kayne_Winters101



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: DanyXStannis is political, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayne_Winters101/pseuds/Kayne_Winters101
Summary: Renly agrees to peace with Stannis and the two attack Kingslanding together. With Tyrion’s aid they take the city and in exchange agree to let Tommen and Myrcella live.But when Daenerys Targaryen comes to Westeros how will she face against the combined forces of the Baratheon’s, Tyrell’s, Starks and Lannister’s?
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Stannis Baratheon, Jaime Lannister/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen/Missandei, Jon Snow/Missandei, Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Podrick Payne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. The truce.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Firstly, Stannis and Dany is a new pairing I’m trying out. In this fanfic they will be together for political reasons not for love.

Stannis and Renly glared at each other from atop their horses as their banners flapped in the wind. Ser Davos Seaworth and Lady Melisandre were on their own horses either side with Stannis, equally as silent as Renly’s own guards and Lady Catelyn Stark.

“Lady Stark, I had not thought to find you in the Stormlands.” Stannis said in his emotionless voice to break the silence.  
“I had not thought to be here Lord Stannis.” Catelyn replied.

“Can that really be you?” Renly asked ignoring his older brother and new ally.   
“Who else might it be?” Stannis asked Renly in an almost mocking voice, as if he were talking to a child.

“When I saw your standard I wasn’t sure, who’s banner is that?” Renly asked as he nodded towards the Red banner flapping in the wind. The fiery heart of the Lord of Light engulfed the traditional black stag of House Baratheon.

“My own.” Stannis replied proudly.  
“Well I suppose if we used the same it would get terribly confusing.” Renly joked. His banner was a black stag with a golden crown around its neck hits like Roberts before him, however the stag was on a field of green to honour his marriage to Margaery Tyrell.

“Why is your stag on fire?” Renly asked as if the question amused him.  
“Your brother has taken the fiery Hearst of the Lord of Light in his sigil.” Melisandre spoke up from behind Stannis.  
“Ahh. You must be the red priestess I’ve heard so much about.” Renly said and looked Melisandre up and down. She wore her usual low cut blood red robe and golden necklace with a ruby encrusted into it. “I can see why you’ve found religion in your old age.” Renly jested to his brother. The whole realm knew Stannis probably hated the idea of sex more than a Stark hated summer.

“You should kneel before your brother. He is the Lords chosen. Born admits salt and smoke.” Melisandre said proud of her King.  
“Born admits salt and smoke? Is he a ham?” Renly once again joked.  
“I’m warning you Renly.” Stannis said sternly, it was clear he was quickly becoming frustrated.

“Listen to yourselves. If you were sons of mine I’d knock your heads together and lock you in bedchamber until you remembered you’re brothers.” Catelyn said in a motherly tone.  
“I’m surprised to find you with my brother Lady Stark. Your husband supported my claim and died for it yet you stand beside my brother, a usurper, and chastise me.” Stannis said angered.

“We share a common enemy Lord Stannis. I beg the two of you, join together. My son Robb will join you and the three of you can take Kingslanding and defeat our enemy.” Catelyn said in an almost pleading tone.  
“Your son is another usurper that wants one of my Kingdoms. The Iron Throne is mine by right. All who deny that are my enemies.” Stannis replied stubbornly.  
“The whole realm denies it from Dorne to the Wall.” Renly always turned it into a joke. He was no more than a boy playing at war.

“For the love of the mother who bore us, I will give you one night to reconsider. Strike your banners and join me. I will allow you to keep Stormsend and your place on the Small Council as master of laws. I will even name your my heir.” Stannis offered very generously. 

“Lord Renly, I would advise you to accept. Better we stand together against Joffrey than stand apart and kill each other.” Ser Davos said wisely.

The group went silent yet again for what felt like hours. Panic spread through their minds but none of their faces showed it, least of all Stannis. 

“Alright brother. I will join you if you name me your heir and allow Robb Stark to be King in the North.” Renly bargained.  
“I cannot allow that. The North is in the Seven Kingdoms.” Stannis replied instantly. “However, I will grant him a place on my small council and give him more supplies and support from the other six Kingdoms.” He added.

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to accept.” Catelyn said with a smile as she breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Then brother, we will fight alongside one another.” Renly said with a smile that Stannis did not return.


	2. The Imp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion travels to Dragonstone to make a deal with the Baratheon brothers and their allies.

The violent waves crashed against the creaking rowboat as Tyrion clutched onto his sets for dear life. Podrick was to his side, green in the face and shaking from the cold winds. Bronn was the one rowing and seemed unfazed by the terrible weather.

The waters calmed as they finally reached the beach of Dragonstone. The moon was high in the sky and bounced off the water making it glow in an almost magical way.

Tyrion, Bronn and Podrick climbed out of the boat as Stannis, Renly, Lady Catelyn and a Red Priestess approached them with soldiers holding Stannis’s new sigil proudly and torches to light their way in the dark.

“Lord Tyrion.” Stannis said respectfully.  
“Lord Stannis.” Tyrion replied and nodded his head. “Allow me to introduce my squire Podrick Payne and Sellsword Bronn son of.... a bitch.” He added   
“Stannis is a King.” The Red Priestess said as if the very notion of Stannis being anything less than a King offended her.  
“Does he signs upon the Iron Throne? No my nephew does.” Tyrion jested.  
“What do you want Imp?” Catelyn said with a cold scowl.  
“I want to help sit Stannis on the Throne which is rightfully his.” Tyrion replied as Bronn and Podrick held their hands over the pommels of their swords ready to fight if need be.

“Have you seen my fleet? 10,000 ships. I have 40,000 men on this island and my ships and two larger garrisons waiting at Highgarden and Stormsend. What do I need you for?” Stannis asked challengingly.  
“Wildfire.” Tyrion replied instantly making Catelyn and Renly snicker. “Oh does the idea of thousands of men burning alive amuse you?” The dwarf asked. 

“Cersei plans to use the Wildfire against you. Thousands will die. I don’t want that to happen. I have a lot of men loyal to me, the gold cloaks, sell swords and the mountain tribes from the Vale. I can take control of the gates and let you into the city but you must promise there will not be another sack. No murders. No rapes. No burning houses.” Tyrion continued.

“Very well. You have my word that if you get us into the city no innocents will be murdered, no women will be raped and no houses will be burned.” Stannis agreed to the dismay of his brother.  
“Thank you. Oh and one more thing, Tommen and Myrcella are innocent. Do what you wish of Joffrey but I beg you to let them live.” Tyrion pleaded.  
“Aye they will live if Tommen denounces his claim and swears loyalty to me and me alone.” Stannis replied proudly.

“And what of my daughters?” Catelyn asked.   
“Arya fled the city after Lord Starks execution. I’m afraid I don’t know where she is. Sansa on the other hand is alive and well. A few bruises curtesy of Ser Meryn and some emotional discomfort but for the most part she is well.” Tyrion assured her. 

“Then Lord Tyrion we have a deal.” Stannis said and reached out his gloved hand for Tyrion to shake which he did after taking a few cautious steps forward.

——————————————————————————

“Where have you been?” Cersei demanded as Tyrion entered his chambers to find his sister sat impatiently at the small table sipping a glass of wine.

“Running errands for the King.” Tyrion lied as he unclasped his cloak and threw it over the arm of his leather chair.   
“You’ve been gone for two days.” Cersei probed.  
“It was a long errand.” Tyrion quipped.

“Stannis and Renly have joined forces. If they attack what do you plan to do?” Cersei asked with a challenging smirk.  
“I plan to stop them. I thought that would be fairly obvious.” He jested in reply.

“You think you’re so clever with your plots and schemes.” Cersei said in anger as she stood from the chair and walked over to the window and looked out at Blackwater Bay shining in the morning sun.  
“Schemes and plots are the same thing.” Tyrion pointed out.

“You know you’re not half as clever as you think you are!” Cersei said as she whipped back around, the anger and hatred clear in her voice.  
“Still makes me more clever than you.” Tyrion didn’t need to look at Cersei to know she was scowling at him as he poured himself a goblet of wine. 

“You okay your games. Everyone here plays games. The spider, LittleFinger, but all of them will lose their heads if Stannis wins. They might even lose them if we win.” Cersei said as she slammed her golden goblet down on the table after draining it of her wine.  
“That’s why I have a plan. I rather like my head.” Tyrion said as he turned around to watch her leave.

——————————————————————————

“You’re not actually trusting the imp are you?” Renly asked as he and Stannis stood alone in the chamber of the painted table. They were in silence with only the crackle of the fire in the hearth making a sound as it light up the elegant room that the Targaryens used for centuries.

“He is a clever man Lord Tyrion.” Stannis replied refusing to call Tyrion names. Even if he was half the size of a regular man he was still a man and deserved the respect of one.

“It could be a trick.” Renly said.  
“Or it could not be.” Stannis replied to the frustration of his younger brother.  
“Robert would’ve taken the city by force.” Renly said to mock his brother.  
“He would’ve. Robert also would’ve bedded half the whores and noble ladies alike. Should I be doing the same then?” Stannis replied not falling for his brothers jests.

“So you’re trusting the Imp... Lord Tyrion?” Renly asked as if the idea was alien to him.   
“I don’t trust him but if he can get us into the city a cleaner way than thousands of men dying then I might just start to trust him.” Stannis explained as he stood from his seat and walked over to the hearth to stare into the flames.

“Don’t tell me, Lady Melisandre saw your victory in the flames.” Renly said as he too rose from his seat and stood next to his brother.  
“No. She saw a battle in the snow. Fire against Ice. The White Walkers.” Stannis said and looked at his brother.  
“A children’s tale?” Renly once again mocked.  
“Winter is coming. Those aren’t just the Stark words it’s true. Winter is coming and this time the White Walkers come with it. The Seven Kingdoms need to be united if we hope to face them.” Stannis said sternly.

“And you’re the one that’s going to unite the Kingdoms?” Renly asked.  
“I am.”


	3. The Battle begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high as the Battle of Blackwater begins.

The bells rung and the noise echoed across the city. Soldiers ran to their positions, archers stood atop the walls ready to fire at a moments notice. 

Tyrion hurried passed them all. He was in a set of Lannister armour that had been specially made to fit him. Bronn, Podrick and Timitt son of Timitt walked behind him at a fast pace as the other mountain tribesmen’s stood by the mud gate, waiting to let Stannis in.

The Goldcloaks nodded their head to the half man in respect as they passed him and joined the Lannister soldiers atop the walls or by the gates.

Tyrion and just group hurried up the stairs to the part of the wall where Joffrey stood with The Hound dressed in his Kingsguard armour which he wore reluctantly. The other Kingsguard were scattered around the Wall all except Ser Meryn who would be guarding Maegor’s Holdfast.

“Uncle. Is everything ready for my Uncles?” Joffrey asked full of confidence. That confidence would quickly fade when he saw the size of Stannis’s fleet and the ferocity of Renly’s army.

“I can assure you your grace, the city is well protected.” Tyrion lied as the faint outline of Stannis’s fleet appeared in the distance. The moon was hidden by clouds that night so it was near impossible to see the black painted ships. 

“Where’s our fleet?” Joffrey asked trying and failing to hide his fear.  
“Not here.” Tyrion replied.  
“Why not? Where is it? Tell them their King orders that they stand and fight!” Joffrey said in a panicked state. “ANSWER ME!” The boy shouted at his uncle. “ANSWER ME OR MY DOG WILL CUT YOU IN HALF!” He threatened.

“That would make me the quarter man. Doesn’t quite have the same ring to it.” Tyrion replied calmly. 

——————————————————————————

Stannis stood at the bow of his flagship, The Fury, as his fleet moved swiftly behind him. Ser Davos stood behind him, silent as they approached the city and heard the bells ringing out.

“I’ve never known the bells to mean surrender.” Davos said.  
“Lord Tyrion will do his part and if he doesn’t we have more than enough men to storm the city.” Stannis assured him.  
“I recon Renly and The Knight of the Flowers will have an easier time at the Mud Gate than we will climbing those walls.” Davos continued as the torches lit up the walls of the Red Keep.

“Renly will do his duty. Lord Tywin took this city with half the men Renly has at his command tonight.” Stannis said, not tearing his eyes away from the Red Keep which would be his in a matter of hours. “Speak your mind Ser Davos.” He added.

“I don’t mean no offence your grace but why did we have to bring her?” Davos asked. Stannis didn’t need a name to tell that he was talking about Melisandre.  
“She has a great power and will be by my side when I rule. As will you.” Stannis replied and turned to face Davos.  
“Me? I assumed you’d want me to command a ship or two your grace.” Replied Davos in shock.  
“I want you to do much more than that. I never bore any love for my brothers, nor did they bore any for me. Renly expects to be my Hand but that position will go to you. Ser Davos I will name you the Hand of the King.” Stannis said in a Kingly tone.

“I- it would be my honour.” Davos said and bowed.  
“Rise Ser. Now, they’ve played their bells. Let’s send them a reply.” Stannis said and the drummers started to bang the drums in the attack rhythm. The song started on The Fury but soon the entire fleet was playing the intimidating beat.

“COME WITH ME AND TAKE THIS CITY!” Stannis shouted as he drew his sword. His men cheered and drew their own, raising them into the air before they began to board the rowboats.

——————————————————————————

“We should attack now!” Loras said impatiently.  
“We attack when Stannis gives the signal.” Renly said sternly.  
“You should be King. Not him!” Loras replied.  
“I will be King. Stannis has named me his heir.” Renly said in a tone that told Loras there was no more arguing on the matter.

They sat atop their horses in the cover of the Kingswood with 100,000 Baratheon and Tyrell men behind them. All eager and rearing.

“There! The Imps signal!” Brienne shouted as one of the Goldcloaks waved a torch back and forth as the mud gate opened.

“TONIGHT WE TAKE THIS CITY! SLAY EVERY SOLDIER THAT STANDS IN OUR WAY! TAKE THOSE WHO SURRENDER CAPTIVE, RAPE NO WOMEN, DESTROY NO HOUSES AND KILL NO CHILDREN!” Renly shouted before he drew his sword as all 100,000 men cheered and drew their own swords and charged towards the open gate.

Lord Tyrion’s Goldcloaks, Sellswords and mountain tribesmen had already dealt with most of the Lannister soldiers around the gate. A few Goldcloaks turned against their captains and tried to hold off Renly’s attack, to no avail. 

—————————————————————————

Sansa jumped as she heard the screams of the dying soldiers. 

“Wine Sansa?” Cersei asked with a smile, a fake smile.  
“No thank you your grace.” Sansa replied as she tried to calm herself.  
“Do you know what will happen if Stannis and Renly take the city?” Cersei asked tauntingly.  
“I... King Joffrey will die.” Sansa replied as she pretended to dread the idea. The Queen saw through her lies.

“Yes he will die. And so we will... after a bit of a rape. They’ve been marching and sailing for days without a woman. Anything with tits will look good to them but something as pretty as you... well, they will enjoy you.” Cersei said with a smirk as Sansa’s face fell and she became full of fear.

——————————————————————————

Tyrion almost laughed at Joffrey’s look of horror as Stannis’s men started to climb the walls.  
“DO SOMETHING!” The boy shouted as he drew his sword with a shaking hand. “DOG KILL THEM ALL!” He ordered Clegane.

Sandor just stood there, contemplating his choices.  
“YOUR KING COMMANDS YOU!” Joffrey shouted at his guard.  
“Fuck the King. Fuck the city.” Sandor said and ripped off his Kingsguard cloak and threw it off of the battlements. The white cloak slowly drifted down the side of the wall before landing in the bay.

“TREASON!” Joffrey shouted before Sandor punched him square in the face with his armoured hand. Joffrey gripped his broken nose as he cried out in pain. 

“Clegane. If you stay I can get Stannis to pardon you.” Tyrion offered.  
“Fuck off Little Lord.” Sandor replied before stomping down the stairs and into the chaotic city below where Renly’s army was making quick work of the pitiful Lannister forces.

“THIS WAS YOUR DOING!” Joffrey shouted at Tyrion and tried to approach before Bronn blocked him.   
“That’s close enough ye cunt.” Bronn warned.

“You held your bargain Lord Tyrion.” Stannis announced as he approached them. Joffrey cowered in fear of his uncle. “How is Renly bearing?”   
“Look there for yourself. He’s rounded up the last of the Lannister soldiers.” Tyrion pointed out proudly. 

“Uncle... please...” Joffrey begged and fell to his feet in front of Stannis. “Have mercy.” He said.  
“You had no mercy for Eddard Stark. I Stannis of the House Baratheon, King of the Andals and the first men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm sentence you to die.” Stannis replied coldly.

Two of Stannis’s soldiers held Joffrey on his knees and pushed his head forward as Stannis raised his sword before swiftly bringing it down on Joffrey’s neck, ending his pitiful life.

——————————————————————————

“The City is ours milord.” One of the soldiers said to Renly as he rode through the streets. Dead bodies from either side littered the cobblestone.

“Surround the Red Keep. Stannis will take it from within and we will take any prisoners.” Renly ordered.  
“LORD RENLY!” A soldier shouted as he raced passed the others who were now going into taverns and brothels to unwind. They had kept true to their word and no one had been raped or unjustly murdered.

“Let him through.” Renly commanded Loras who went to move in front of the frantic soldier.  
“It’s Lord Tywin. He’s an hours ride away from the city.” The soldier said.

Renly thought for a moment before replying.  
“Gather all of the soldiers and barricade the gates. Have the archers ready with full quivers and the oil barrels topped up!” He commanded as the soldiers got to work preparing for the second battle that night.

——————————————————————————

The door slammed open breaking the women’s prayers as Lancel Lannister hurried in.  
“Your grace, Stannis has killed King Joffrey and is taking the Red Keep. Renly has already taken the city and has us surrounded.” Lancel said and Sansa’s heart raced in her chest.

“Fuck this then.” Meryn Trant said before grabbing Sansa by her neck. “I’ve wanted to fuck you for ages.” Trant said before he started to rip open her dress.

“NO! PLEASE NO!” Sansa screamed as tears ran down her face. She kicked and screamed against Trant while the other women huddled together in fear. Cersei merely smirked and continued sipping her wine, letting it happen.

Meryn freed his cock from his britches and ripped off Sansa’s small clothes. He lined himself up but before he could take her, a sword was shoved through his chest. Blood sprayed over Sansa but she would rather be covered in blood than raped.

Meryn’s body fell to the floor neck to Sansa and she started to calm down as Stannis stood over her with a bloody sword in his hand.

Stannis reached out to help Sansa to her feet and gave her his cloak to cover herself with.   
“Thank you my Lor... your grace.” Sansa said as she shook in fear.  
“YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY SON!” Cersei screamed at Stannis and threw her goblet at him. 

“Take Ser Lancel and Lady Cersei to the dungeons.” Stannis ordered and his soldiers dragged the two Lannister’s away kicking and screaming.


	4. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin arrives at Kingslanding and is forced into peace. Betrothals are made and the small council is reformed.

“I will ride out with my vanguard and meet Lord Tywin for a parlay.” Stannis decided. He, Davos, Melisandre, Renly, Loras, Brienne, Varys and Tyrion were gathered in the Small Council chamber.

“How can you ensure that he won’t kill you?” Renly questioned.  
“Because Lord Tyrion is coming with me.” Stannis said and all eyes fell on the dwarf.  
“Apologies your grace but my father doesn’t care for me much. I don’t think having me would protect you.” Tyrion said apologetically.  
“Then we will take Cersei as well.” Stannis decided. 

——————————————————————————

Stannis rode out of the city gates towards Tywin’s camp. His pavilion was the biggest and easiest to spot. 

He had Ser Davos, Lord Tyrion, 20 of his best guards and Cersei (who’s hands were tied by rope) riding along with him as they entered the camp.

“State your business Usurper!” One of the soldiers said and spat at Stannis’s feet as he dismounted his horse.  
“Stannis is the rightful King.” Davos interrupted as he dismounted his black stallion and stood behind his King.  
“I’m here to parlay with Lord Tywin. I bring his daughter.” Stannis said sternly. 

“Send him in!” Ordered Tywin’s firm voice from inside the pavilion. The soldiers reluctantly held the entrance flaps open.  
“Your guards stay outside.” The second Lannister soldier said. Stannis nodded and stepped inside the pavilion with Tyrion, Cersei and Davos.

The tent was decorated with crimson chairs, banners, rugs and even a crimson bedsheet.  
“Where is Joffrey?” Tywin asked getting straight to business.  
“Dead. By my blade.” Stannis said without a hint of regret. “A bastard born of incest was not fit to be King. He unjustly killed Lord Stark so I avenged him.”  
“Lies.” Tywin replied instantly.  
“Tell him.” Stannis commanded Cersei. 

Cersei was merely a shell of the woman she was. Her golden locks were covered in dirt, her dress was the same. Tywin had been laying siege to Kingslanding for a few days yet that was all it took for the black cells to break Cersei’s spirit.

“It’s true father... I laid with Jaime... I had his children...” Cersei admitted shamefully.  
“All of my children. Disgraceful!” Tywin shouted in anger.  
“I am not here to trade insults Lord Tywin. I am here to end the war. Bend the knee and sweat me as your King. I return I shall give you Cersei, Lancel, Tommen and Myrcella. I have already sent a raven to Lady Catelyn demanding that Robb Stark comes to Kingslanding with Ser Jaime unharmed and I will give him back his sister” Stannis said reasonably.

Tywin thought for a moment. The silence was almost unbearable.  
“And Tyrion? What are you doing with him?” He asked curiously.  
“I have named him my master of coin. Lord Baelish has been summoned to the capital to answer for his betrayal of Lord Stark and plots of treason. We also have reason to believe he’s responsible for the death of Jon Arryn.” Stannis explained.

“Very well. I want Tommen and Myrcella legitimised as Lannister’s. They have my blood, I won’t have them shamed any longer.” Tywin requested.  
“Done. Despite blood they are still my niece and nephew. I want no harm to come to them.” Stannis said with what people could guess was a hint of emotion... if Stannis had any emotions that is.

“What about a betrothal to seal this deal?” Tyrion suggested.  
“Who would you suggest?” Davos asked.  
“Tommen and Shireen.” Tyrion said.  
“YOU WILL NOT SELL MY SON!” Cersei shouted.  
“QUIET!” Tywin yelled back. “I accept that.” He added and reached over to shake Stannis’s hand.

Stannis shook Tywin’s hand, ending the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter, the next one will be a lot longer with The Tyrell’s arriving at Kingslanding and Robb close behind to reunite with his sister.


	5. The King in the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb Stark makes his way to Kingslanding to make lasting peace between the North and South

Stannis sat at atop the Iron Throne where he belonged. The lords of the Reach had come to officially swear loyalty to him, the bunch of grovelling idiots. Especially Mace Tyrell.

“Your Grace, firstly I wanted to apologise for not declaring with you in the first place. It’s clear to me now that you are the rightful King and always have been since Robert died.” Mace mumbled like a child after being caught stealing an apple.

“Thank you my Lord.” Stannis said politely making Mace grin like an idiot.  
“But you didn’t summon us all the way here to hear my oaf of a son grovel did you?” Lady Olenna asked bluntly as she stepped towards the Throne.  
“I didn’t. It has come to my attention that the marriage between my brother and your granddaughter for reasons... undisclosed.” Stannis began. By now the whole court knew that Renly preferred the company of men in his bed chambers, namely Margaery Tyrell’s own brother.

“Yes we know the reasons. What of it?” Olenna asked impatiently.  
“I still want a Tyrell-Baratheon alliance so for that reason I want Margaery to marry Ser Jaime. He will be discharged from the Kingsguard with honour and will be the heir to Casterly Rock.” Stannis said shocking everyone.

“He is a Kingslayer and has lain with his sister!” Mace shouted in outrage.  
“We have discovered evidence that Cersei forced Jaime to lay with her or else she would tell Robert about them. He is not a dishonourable man.” Stannis added.

“We will need to make sure Margaery is okay with this betrothal, I won’t have her in an unhappy marriage.” Olenna insisted protectively.  
“We must all do our duty, but I will allow that.” Stannis agreed.

——————————————————————————

“Your grace, Princess Shireen and Queen Selyse have arrived.” Davos said, barely able to contain his joy at seeing the Princess again

“See that they are settled in.” Stannis ordered. “I will come and see them in half an hour.” He added and Davos bowed before leaving.

He practically raced down the Red Keep to the docks where Queen Selyse’s ship had just docked. She stepped off of it with her 50 guards behind her. Shireen was following behind her, clutching a large book bound in dusty leather at her chest. She smiled when she saw Davos approach.

“Ser Onion Knight!” Shireen shouted happily and ran to hug Davos.   
“Hello Princess, Queen Selyse. Welcome to Kingslanding. His Grace has bid me show you to your chambers.” Davos said with a bow.

——————————————————————————

It was another two weeks before Lady Catelyn arrived with the Northern army and Robb Stark who brought his new bride with him.

They walked into the throne room and Catelyn bowed before Stannis but Robb refused.  
“It’s customary to bow before a King.” Davos said.  
“Then you should bow before me. I am King in the North.” Robb said stubbornly. 

“I see you have your fathers stubbornness. Do you have his honour as well? He supported my claim. As did your mother in the Stormlands. I urge you to do the same.” Stannis said sternly.  
“I am an honourable man. I hope you are as well. I brought the Kingslayer to trade for my sisters. Where are they?” Robb asked almost angrily.  
“Sister. It seems the Lannister’s lost Arya but I have the whole realm searching for her, worry not she will he found.” Stannis assured him. “And as for Sansa,” he continued as Tyrion and Shae brought Sansa into the room. 

She was smiling widely and ran to hug her mother and brother.  
“I believe Joffrey had Meryn Trant beat her more than once, the man even tried to rape her when the city fell but for the most part she is unharmed.” Stannis said and Catelyn stepped forward.

“Thank you your grace.” She said with tears of joy in her eyes.  
“I have honoured my word, have Ser Jaime brought to me.” Stannis ordered. Robb reluctantly nodded his head and had Jaime brought forward.

He was covered in mud and his own shit. His clothes were torn and his hair a messy brown instead of the usual golden.

“I asked for Ser Jaime to be unharmed. He is a member of my Kingsguard who I require to be in fighting condition again.” Stannis said close to anger.  
“Give him a wash and a fresh pair of britches and he’ll be fine.” Robb heated and pushed Jaime forward, making him stagger and fall onto his knees.

The courtiers laughed and pointed at the fallen Knight. Some even took to chanting.  
“KINGSLAYER!”   
“SISTERFUCKER!”   
“LANNISTER SCUM!”   
But Stannis soon silenced them all.   
“QUIET! Ser Jaime has done what he did in the past and that cannot be changed. He saved Kingslanding from the Mad King and lay with his sister but a good deed does not wash out the bad, nor a bad the good. He will be properly rewarded for his heroics and punished for his sin.” Stannis said justly. 

The court listened intensively.   
“Ser Jaime as punishment I will have you removed from my Kingsguard, and for your reward you will be betrothed to Lady Margaery Tyrell.” Stannis continued and Jaime slowly rose to his feet.  
“Thank you your grace.” He said with a smile, but it was clear he was still a broken man.

“Where does that leave me?” Robb asked.  
“You will remain as Warden of the North. Your army will withdrawal from the south and go home. In compensation, I will provide food, materials and more ships to build up the North again, namely Moat Callen and the Western coast.” Stannis offered.

Robb thought long and hard, the courtiers went silent, eager to see the young wolfs reaction.   
“I accept.” He said and Davos breathed a sigh of relief. 

——————————————————————————


	6. Good news and bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is happy with Stannis as their King. A betrayal occurs in the Riverlands but in Kingslanding there is some good news.

Stannis walked into the Small council chambers and the room went silent. Tyrion, Baelish, Davos, Renly, Varys and Pyrcelle turned to face him, all of their faces were shocked.

“What is it?” Stannis asked in a demanding tone as he sat down at the head of the table.  
“We’ve received word from Lord Walder Frey...” Tyrion began.  
“And?” Stannis asked getting impatient.  
“It appears Robb Stark broke an oath to Lord Frey, in response the Bolton’s and Frey’s slaughtered the Northern army. Robb Stark is confirmed dead as is his wife and mother.” When Baelish mentioned Catelyn Stark he looked down at the table. A faked reaction no doubt.

“I see. And Sansa Stark?” Stannis asked.  
“Reported missing your grace.” Davos said.  
“Lord Tywin’s host is the closest to the twins, tell him to take it and slay every man who does not surrender. No women shall be raped and no civilians harmed, they will be given new homes in the Riverlands or North.” Stannis ordered and Maester Pyrcelle nodded as he wrote it down on a piece of parchment.

“And what of the Bolton’s?” Renly asked.  
“Tell Lord Tywin to hold the Twins. Myself and Lord Tyrell will raise our banners and march North, if the Bolton’s surrender they will only stand trial, if not we will destroy them.” Stannis continued almost angrily. 

“We do have some good news however, lady Margaery has agreed to marry Ser Jaime so the alliance will hold.” Tyrion said with a small smile.  
“Good. They will wed within the moons turn.” Stannis commanded.

——————————————————————————

Jaime and Margaery wed the next week in the Great Sept of Baelor. Tywin had come from Casterly Rock to attend but Cersei was forbidden from leaving the Rock. 

They exchanged vows before the High Septon and sealed their marriage with a kiss. The crowd cheered, mainly for the much beloved Lady Margaery, not many of the smallfolk had accepted Jaime’s pardoning. They still muttered “Kingslayer” and “sister fucker.” Behind his back.

The feast was glamorous. The food and wine was fresh from Highgarden and the hall was decorated with Lannister crimson and Tyrell green. 

Tyrion seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much as he and his sellsword Bronn were drinking themselves to death. 

“Let them enjoy themselves.” Stannis thought as the others celebrated around him. “There was a new war on the horizon.” ———————————————————————— Jaime and Margaery walked into their new chambers in the Red Keep. Stannis had gotten rid of the bedding ceremony so they could be in peace. “Are you ready husband?” Margaery asked as she dropped her robe to the floor. Jaime felt himself get hard and his eyes widened. She was the image of beauty, slim waist, wide hips, perky breasts and a pretty face. Her brown eyes looked at Jaime expectingly as he removed his tunic revealing a muscled chest and a few bruises and scars. “Are you still a maid?” Jaime asked her in a kind voice. “I am.” She replied and walked closer to him until their bare chests were touching. Green eyes met brown and he leaned down to kiss her properly. They kissed at the Sept to seal their vows. That kiss was awkward and chaste, this one was full of love and passion. Margaery broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily before her smile returned. “How do you want me husband?” She asked and bit down on her bottom lip seductively. “I... are you sure you want to do this?” Jaime asked. “I’m sure.” Margaery assured him before untying his britches and pushing them off along with his small clothes. Jaime let out a soft moan when her hand enclosed around his manhood. Margaery smiled and laid down on the bed with her legs spread wide for her husband. ———————————————————————— “Did you call her sister as you spilled inside of her?” Tyrion’s sellsword, Bronn mocked as he, Jaime and Tyrion sat in Tyrion’s chambers having drinks. After bedding Margaery, she soon fell asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, Jaime went to find his brother to see him with his sellsword and squire. “Fuck off.” Jaime scolded in return. “I didn’t think Margaery Tyrell would be your type.” Tyrion said as he poured himself another glass of wine. “Why? Not blonde enough for him?” Bronn teased with a grin, clearly pleased with himself. “Pay no attention to him Jaime, Bronn’s just jealous he hasn’t got a highborn wife yet.” Tyrion said. “So, Stannis wants us ready to march on The Twins tomorrow. You’ll have command of the vanguard.” Tyrion told his brother. “How do you know?” Jaime asked curiously. “I sit on the small council. It was voted on. Our father will march from the west, with strict orders not to pillage the Riverlands while Mace Tyrell marches from the south. Stannis will take his fleet from here to White Harbour to take back Winterfell.” Tyrion explained. “Now, if only we had someone who would know a deceiving way to get Walder Frey to open his gates.” He added before looking to Bronn. “This’ll cost ye extra.” Bronn said before downing his wine. “I have arranged it with Stannis, if you manage to get the gates open then there’ll be a Knighthood and since we’ll need someone to rule the twins, that could be you.” Tyrion offered. Jaime and Podrick stayed silent, examining the two. “And what of his children?” Bronn asked. “Marry one of the girls, ship the boys off to the Nights Watch for all I care.” Tyrion replied. “Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal. I better get my gold as well.” Bronn said sternly. “Of course. A Lannister always pays his-“ Tyrion was about to say before Bronn cut him off. “Don’t say it. Don’t fookin say it.” “As lovely as this has been, I should get some sleep if I’m to leave on the morrow.” Jaime said and finished his wine and stood up. He walked through the empty corridors before reaching his own chambers and stepping inside quietly. Margaery was sleeping peacefully but stirred when she heard him come in. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Jaime said as he undressed and slipped into the bed next to her. “Mmm I don’t mind. Does my husband want me again?” Margaery said with a seductive smile as she reached for his rapidly hardening cock. “I’m not going to be able to get any sleep tonight with you.” Jaime said as he rolled on top of her and started to kiss her neck.


	7. Battle at the Twins and The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin, Stannis, Jaime and Mace march on the Twins to avenge the Red Wedding while Stannis sails North to aid the Nights Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry about the end of the last chapter, I did put it into paragraphs but for some reason it didn’t post that way.

As expected, the Freys put you a meagre defence against them. Poorly dug trenches, drunken guards and ill prepared soldiers. It was easy enough for Jaime’s vanguard to breath through and set up a siege of their own around the southern side of the Twins.

“How far is your father and the Flower cunt?” Bronn asked.  
“My father and Lord Tyrell should be here in a few days.” Jaime replied.  
“So we just wait until then?” Bronn asked and Jaime turned to face him.  
“I do. You’ll be sneaking into the gatehouse to let us in.” Jaime said and smiled and Bronn frowned.  
“Fook. I forgot about that.” He mumbled before walking towards his tent to wait until nightfall.

Nightfall soon came and when it did Bronn and his sell swords snuck their way into the gate house. 

Jaime waited eagerly with his vanguard, as soon as the gates were open they had orders to kill tall Frey Soldiers and take them prisoner when they surrender. No women were to be harmed or raped and if they were Stannis ordered the rapists execution. 

“Why are we trusting a sellsword?” One inpatient Lannister soldier asked in a whisper.  
“Because he’s good at his job.” Jaime replied.  
“Knights are better. Why didn’t we send a Knight in?” The soldier asked.   
“If Knights are better why is Bronn richer than all of you?” Jaime asked rhetorically which shut the soldier up. 

After what seemed like hours of waiting in the cold and dark, the gates slowly came open and Bronn stepped out of the gate house, waving a torch as the signal. 

“CHARGE!” Jaime called out to his men and they rushed into the gatehouse. Five Frey soldiers were dead on the floor already from Bronn.

“Good work.” Jaime said to his friend as the Lannister soldiers made their way through the castle killing off the Freys.

“I better get paid extra for this!” Bronn warned as he sheathed his bloody dagger.

Jaime nodded. “Of course. You will get all that was promised and more.” 

————————————————————————

By the time Tywin and Mace arrived with their armies, Jaime had already taken the Twins. Walder Frey and most of his sons had been slain, his daughters and granddaughters were in the dungeon being looked after until Jaime decided what to do with them. 

Jaime rode out with Bronn to greet his father who was having camps set up on both the North and South banks of The Twins to host the army until they were prepared to march on Winterfell and take it back from the Bolton’s.

“Well done. Stannis will be impressed.” Tywin said as he dismounted his horse and walked over to his son.  
“Thank you. I have the Lords Chambers prepared for you.” Jaime said as he lead Tywin and his guard inside the castle. 

The Frey banners had been torn down and replaced with Lannister banners. 

“What have you done with Lord Walder’s daughters and granddaughters?” Tywin asked his son curiously.  
“They’re in the dungeons. I was waiting for you to decide what do to with them.” Jaime explained.  
“Make them serving wenches for all I care.” Tywin replied mercilessly. 

Jaime stopped in his tracks. “They’re innocent and highborn. I won’t have them raped and defiled.” He said sternly. Tywin turned around and glared at his son.   
“Very well, you conquered his castle they are your prisoners. You decide what to do with them.” Tywin said before turning back around and continued walking. “My men need food. We have a week before we have to march North.” He added.

————————————————————————

On board The Fury, Stannis and Davos were leading the royal fleet through the icy waters of the North, hoping to reach East Watch. They had received a Raven from Maester Aemon at Castle Black concerning an impending attack from an army of Wildlings. 

Stannis decided that the Wildlings were a greater threat than the Bolton’s so he commanded the fleet to keep sailing until they reached East Watch by The Sea.

“Do you believe that they have Giants and Mammoths?” Davos asked as they stood at the bow of The Fury.   
“Giants or not, 100,000 Wildlings are enough to break the Watch. The Bolton’s can wait.” Stannis said sternly.   
“Aye I see your point.” Davos said and they went silent.

The sounds of the sails flapping in the wind, the soldiers working drowned out the sounds of the waves breaking against the sides of the ship.

“If you don’t mind me asking your grace, what’s your plan?” Davos asked as the wind turned cold.  
“When we reach East Watch, the Watch will open the gates for us and we will take the Wildlings unawares. Any that surrender will be given the opportunity to join me.” Stannis said.  
“And who shall rule the North?” Davos asked curiously.  
“Ned Starks Bastard is at Castle Black, ill give him a chance to swear his loyalty to me and I’ll name him the Lord of Winterfell since the two youngest Stark boys have been presumed dead.” Stanni explained.

————————————————————————

They reached East Watch within the week and were allowed through the gate by the Watch. Each of their soldiers were mounted, armed and armoured. 50,000 strong.

They rode hard for a day before they reached the Wildling camp at dawn the following day. They broke the Wildings with ease and captured their King. 

A few ran into the Haunted Forrest but the majority were slain or captured. Mance Rayder, Tormund Giantsbane, Mance’s infant son and his sister by law Val.

“I’m grateful for your assistance your Grace.” Jon Snow said after being summoned.  
“But?” Stannis asked.  
“But the Watch cannot feed your men for much longer.” Jon said, getting straight to the point.   
“I will be leaving in two days. And I’ll take the Wildlings who have agreed to recognise me as their King. I’ve given them lands in the Gift.” Stannis said, Davos and Melisandre were stood either side of the King. 

“The Northern lords won’t like that your grace.” Jon said honestly.  
“The Northern Lords marched in rebellion against me, and now Lord Umber and Lord Bolton are once again in rebellion. They will like it or keep quiet.” Stannis said sternly.   
“Aye your grace.” Jon said and bowed before leaving.


End file.
